Marry Me
by PaulinaPotter234
Summary: "La familia Evans es adinerada, viven con lujos y no carecen de nada. Su segunda hija, Lily, se siente menos preciada a pesar de todo aquello. Su hermana mayor es lista, y la menor es sociable y cariñosa con todo el mundo. Mientras que Lily es indecisa, pésima en los estudios y desconfiada de los demás. Sin embargo, todo su mundo cambia cuando a los ocho años llega la nueva niñera
1. Prologo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de nada de lo que comenzaran a leer, ya que la historia****("Marry,Me") es una adaptacion, y algunos de los personajes pertenecen a la siempre reina J.K.Rowling.**

* * *

Mi abuela sentía una debilidad porJames, siempre le consentía y le regalaba dulces a escondidas de mi madre. Ella creía que a él le faltaba cariño, pero la verdad es que no. Incluso mis padres querían más a James que a mí. Era un niño demasiado consentido para ser el hijo de la niñera.

Mis hermanas estaban encantadas cuando él llegó, escondido detrás de la falda de su madre con la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Yo sabía que su presencia significaba problemas.

El día en que entró a nuestras vidas fue como un nuevo nacimiento, todos se preocupaban de él: si tenía hambre, la cocinera le preparaba comida lo antes posible; si quería jugar, mis hermanas se turnaban para entretenerlo; todo lo que él deseara estaba ante sus ojos en menos de cinco segundos. Y a mí me dejaron de lado, abandonada entre las sonrisas que le dedicaban a él.

Fue la infancia más aburrida que se pudiera imaginar. A pesar de que la madre de James estaba allí para cuidarnos, su hijo era el protagonista. Era tierno, adorable, amable, cariñoso, risueño y un montón de bobadas más que pensaba la gente acerca de él.

El se había robado mi lugar en la familia y lo peor es que a nadie le importaba.

Por eso lo odiaba.

Era estúpido, me decían mis amigos, ya que a mí nunca me faltó nada material. Pero lo que yo anhelaba era amor, sentirme especial para mi familia y no ser alguien invisible. Sin embargo, era difícil destacar: mi hermana mayor, Petunia, estaba estudiando economía para ayudar a papá en el trabajo, y Dalia, mi hermana menor, era tan dulce como el azúcar y la niña más sociable que haya conocido en mi vida.

En cambio, yo era la que sacaba calificaciones promedio, la que no ganaba ningún premio en la feria de ciencias, la que no conseguía nada por sus propios méritos. Simplemente nadie.

Con los años, llegué a creer esa era una de las razones por las cuales mis padres trataban a James como a su propio hijo.

* * *

Cuando el cumplió 16 le hicieron una fiesta, arrendaron un local e invitaron a los amigos de James y a los de mi familia. Fue espectacular, hubo fuegos artificiales y mis padres le regalaron un auto para cuando cumpliera 18 y sacara la licencia de conducir.

Cuando yo cumplí 16, tres meses después del cumpleaños de James, me regañaron por reprobar matemáticas y me inscribieron en una escuela de verano donde sufrí dos meses con chicos que no paraban de calcular nada. Lo único bueno de ese verano fue que conocí a Petter y Frank, los únicos que también fueron obligados a ir a esa escuela por reprobar.

Pero todo se complicó cuando James celebró su cumpleaños número 18 y mis padres decidieron hacer algo más íntimo.

Fue una pequeña reunión entre mi familia y la de él. Su madre seguía trabajando para nosotros, Dalia tenía catorce años y mi madre la consideraba todavía una niña. La hermana de James, Emma, viajó desde Italia hasta Buenos Aires para esa fecha. Ella, a diferencia de su hermano, me agradaba.

Mi abuela había ordenado hacer un pastel gigante de crema y chocolate, decoraron la casa con flores y mis padres le susurraban cosas a Emma con aspecto sospechoso.

En la noche, después de la cena especial que hicieron para James, mis padres se pusieron de pie y levantaron sus copas para hacer un brindis. Dieron un discurso aburrido de lo mucho que lo querían y que era considerado como uno más de la familia Evans.

Entonces, la abuela comenzó a soltar lágrimas de felicidad, Emma no paraba de sonreír y mis padres se miraron entre sí como a punto de revelar un secreto.

Pero lo que dijeron fue más que un secreto, fue mi condena.

-Y por todo ese cariño que te tenemos, James -dijo mi padre, radiante con su traje negro que fue especialmente hecho para la ocasión- queremos que formes oficialmente parte de esta familia. Así que este es nuestro regalo de cumpleaños, la mano de nuestra querida hija Lily.

* * *

**Hola! muy bien esta historia la conoci por medio de wattpad y me encanto, me parecio super dulce y busque una adaptación en el fandom de Harry Potter y no habia una con mi pareja favorita la cual, como podrán ver son James y Lily Potter.****espero y disfruten esta historia tanto como yo la disfrute,(y sigo disfrutando).****Sin más que decir me despido**

_"Travesura Realizada"_


	2. Galletas con chispas de un nuevo enemigo

Capítulo 1.

•8 años•

~Galletas de chocolate~

Mamá se arreglaba para ir al teatro con mi padre, llevaba un vestido liso de seda rosa y un sombrero con plumas que yo utilizaba para disfrazarme de indio nativo cuando Mary, Marlene y Alicel venían a jugar a la casa. Si mamá se enteraba de eso, era niña muerta.

Nos dijo que se irían en cuanto llegara la nueva niñera. La anterior fue una anciana de cabello gris que no hacía más que apretarme las mejillas cuando rompía cosas o desobedecía órdenes. Acostumbraba a comportarme mal y a ser muy entrometida, la niñera no soportaba mi manera de ser.

Como ella vivía aquí, en una habitación al lado de las nuestras por si se nos antojaba algo por las noches, era insoportable. Controlaba cada minuto de nuestras vidas, hasta que un día murió.

Papá nos dijo que ella se fue a hacer un viaje para visitar a unas hadas que vivían en Escocia, Dalia se lo creyó y le escribió una carta que mamá prometió enviársela. Petunia y yo sabíamos la verdad, la mujer ya había pasado a la otra vida y por lo que escuché hablar a las cocineras, fue de un ataque cardíaco. Como era demasiado pequeña para medir la gravedad de una muerte, sólo me alegré de no tener que soportarla más. Era más parecida a una bruja que a una amiga de las hadas.

Comenzó a caer una suave lluvia que hacía que un dulzón olor a tierra y flores se mezclara y entrara por las ventanas. Las sirvientas las cerraron para que no se mojaran los marcos y porque mamá se volvió loca al pensar en la humedad y en lo esponjoso que se pondría su cabello.

Cuando ella subió corriendo las escaleras para darse un retoque de último minuto, sonó el timbre retumbando por toda la casa. Ralph, el "mayordomo", se apresuró con su paso de pingüino a abrir la puerta. Un viento se coló hacia adentro e hizo que estornudara, nos habían vestido para la ocasión con unos espantosos vestidos de tul lila a todas iguales, nos formamos en fila por orden de estatura y nos quedamos quietas cuando la nueva niñera entró.

Era joven, me relajé en cuanto le vi el rostro. A su lado iba una niña de cabello negro y parecía ser más grande que Petunia, era alta y vestía unos jeans y una chaqueta verde mojada por la lluvia. Supuse que sería su hija, no me gustó la idea de que vinieran otros niños a vivir a mi casa.

—¿Aquí es? —preguntó la chica, masticando chicle. La niñera asintió y nos sonrió con amabilidad.

Dalia no se resistió y se apresuró a abrazarla, era una niña bastante encantadora que se encariñaba rápido con las personas. La niñera la levantó y la abrazó como si fuera su propia hija, tal vez no era tan mala como la anciana.

—Tú debes ser Dalia, me han contado mucho sobre ti —le dijo ella. Dalia abrió mucho los ojos sin caber en la felicidad, se llevarían muy bien.

—¿Quién es ese niño? —preguntó de repente mi hermana. Apuntaba detrás de la niñera y la impaciencia hizo que se revolviera entre los brazos de ella. La niñera la dejó en el suelo y se movió unos centímetros para dejar al descubierto a un niño de mediana estatura con el cabello un poco rizado, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos hinchados. Había estado llorando y se notaba a kilómetros.

—Es mi hijo, James, Él espera ser tu amigo —le respondió ella. Dalia se acercó al niño y lo abrazó, pero él la empujó e hizo que cayera al suelo.

—James, no hagas eso —le regañó su madre.

Petunia ni siquiera se movió, nos estaban educando para ser señoritas y guardar la compostura en todo momento. Yo sabía desde hace tiempo que no lo lograrían conmigo, así que caminé hasta al lado de Dalia y la levanté, después la obligué a ir al lado de Petunia y yo sola, con mis ocho años bien ganados, encaré al tal James.

—Vuelves a empujar a mi hermana y te cortó esos rizos —eso no pareció asustarlo demasiado, se quedó mirándome como mi perro Sparks a un gran hueso, eso me asustó porque estaba la posibilidad de que él fuera retrasado.

—James, discúlpate con Dalia —le dijo la niñera.

James fue hasta Dalia sin apartar la vista de mis ojos y se disculpó. Ella ya había olvidado el asunto en cuanto se levantó del suelo, pero esa no era excusa para no hacerse respetar.

—Tú cabello rojo te delata, tú eres Lily —me volteé a ver a la niñera y asentí con la cabeza. De las tres, yo era la única que se parecía a papá, Petunia y Dalia eran parecidas a mamá con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules. Yo era una versión más de la Sirenita, según mi abuela, sólo que con los ojos verdes.

—Entonces, está damita es Petunia, ¿no? —continuó la niñera.

—Así es —dijo Petunia, con voz firme y la frente en alto.

Yo solía reírme de ella y de la rigidez con la que hacía las cosas, parecía una muñeca. Su perfección no me gustaba, cuando era más pequeña solía jugar conmigo y cantar a los pies de las escaleras como si fuera un escenario. Cuando cumplió los diez, le dio más importancia a la escuela y se pasaba largas horas estudiando encerrada en su habitación. Era muy madura para tener 11 años.

—Ella es Emma, mi hija mayor —la chica hizo un globo con el chicle y lo reventó, nos lanzó una mirada sin expresión y siguió masticando.

Desde el segundo piso se escuchó el taconeó de mi mamá que ya estaba lista para marcharse. Mi padre apareció desde la cocina, llevaba un pedazo de pan en las manos y unas cuantas migajas estaban esparcidas sobre su traje.

Mi mamá lo vio y lo regañó con la mirada, me parecía a mi papá en muchas cosas.

—Euphemia, que bueno que ya estás aquí —exclamó mi mamá, el vestido volaba como esos de los cuentos de princesas de Dalia—. Nosotros ya nos vamos, en la cocina está la lista de las chicas.

La niñera, Euphemia, le sonrió y asintió. Mi papá terminó de comerse el pedazo de pan y se despidió de nosotras con un beso en la frente, mi mamá nos abrazó y se fueron.

Ralph le indicó el camino a Euphemia hasta su habitación, lo cual sería un problema ya que había una y ella venía con más niños. No traía maletas ni mochilas ni bolsos, me pregunté dónde estaría su ropa.

Sus hijos la acompañaron, Emma con la misma indiferencia y James sin dejar de voltearse en nuestra dirección para lanzarnos miradas sospechosas.

Cuando nos quedamos solas, fruncí el ceño. Petunia no cambió su postura y se fue a la biblioteca para leer alguno de los libros de papá. Yo odiaba esas cosas, no tenían dibujos y eran aburridos, la mayoría hablaba de números y cosas que ocurrían en otros lugares del mundo. Yo prefería los de aventuras y piratas, como Peter Pan. Estaba realmente obsesionada con el país de Nunca Jamás y los niños perdidos.

Acompañé a Dalia a jugar en la cocina, nos estaban haciendo galletas y un pastel de manzanas y queríamos decorar con chispas de colores.

Pasaron los minutos mientras nosotras esperábamos a que la comida estuviera lista y Euphemia entró. La sonrisa no se le borraba, aunque yo notaba que estaba triste.

—Veamos que dice la lista —su voz sonaba musical. En la pared había una hoja donde estaban anotadas las cosas que podíamos hacer, a lo que éramos alérgicas, a que hora debíamos irnos a la cama y un sinfín de cosas más.

—Dalia no puedes comer caramelos ni cosas que contengan azúcar después de las ocho —las tres miramos el reloj y se veía con claridad como la manilla apuntaba el número nueve—. Los siento, Dalia. Pero no podrás comer. Y dice que tu hora de dormir es las nueve, así ya deberías estar cepillándote los dientes.

Dalia se sorbió la nariz, decepcionada, y se fue arrastrando los pies. Le guardaría pastel y galletas para el desayuno.

—Y tú, Lily—Euphemia leyó la lista y luego me miró—. Tienes hasta las nueves y media, pero tampoco puedes comer —eso ya lo sabía, pero tenía la esperanza de que ella se distrajera unos minutos—. Eres alérgica al maní, a las naranjas, a las picaduras de insectos, al polen, al polvo y… a un buen comportamiento, según tu madre.

Bufé y jugué con unos tenedores que había sobre el mesón de la cocina. Mamá era siempre tan exagerada.

Ellen, la cocinera y mi confidente de travesuras, sacó del horno una bandeja con galletas de chispas de chocolate. Se me hizo agua la boca y estiré la mano para alcanzar una, pero la mano de Euphemia golpeó la mía antes de que pudiera sentir el calor de éstas.

—No puedes,Lily.

Miré instintivamente a Ellen e hinché mis mejillas, ella comprendió y me guiñó un ojo.

En ese momento, entró James.

Sentí como el enemigo se acercaba. Por el simple hecho de empujar a Dalia, James se había buscado un lugar en mi lista negra, donde figuraban mis maestros, algunas niñas de mi clase, la niñera anterior y el tío Marcus –que siempre me hacía bromas pesadas cuando nos visitaba- que era el padre de mi prima Alice.

—Pero que niño más adorable, ¿quieres una galleta? —le dijo Ellen en cuanto lo vio. Quedé petrificada, le estaba dando mis galletas al niño retrasado.

—Gracias —le contestó él. Su voz, puaj, era tan falsa. Sólo quería robarse mis galletas, si descubría que habían hecho pastel ¿también lo querría?

No aguanté más la escena y me fui, no sin antes escuchar cómo James le preguntaba a su mamá:

—¿Por qué está enfadada?

—No tiene permitido comer galletas —y en cierta parte, era verdad.

Me pase veinte minutos arrojando los cojines de los sillones contra la pared, botando cuadros de fotos y floreros. Sparks estaba afuera y no lo dejaban entrar de noche porque se hacía en la alfombra, tenía que admitir que lo segundo que me obsesionaba después de Peter Pan era mi perro, ese San Bernardo cachorro que destrozaba cosas al igual que su ama.

Cuando vi el reloj y las manecillas anunciaron las nueve y media, dejé el desorden tal cual y subí a mi habitación. En las escaleras me encontré con Gemma, que llevaba unas cosas puestas en los oídos y eso hacía que ella moviera la cabeza y cantara en voz bajita. Me encogí de hombros y seguí mi camino.

Sería difícil adaptarse a la nueva niñera, sin embargo, a pesar de que no me dejó comer de MIS galletas, era mejor que tener de vuelta a la bruja maruja que tuvimos.

Antes de poder cerrar la puerta de mi habitación, vi detrás de un gran florero que adornaba el pasillo, los rizos de James. Me había seguido.

Estaba escondido al igual que cuando llegó detrás de su mamá. No me dio buena espina que supiera donde dormía, ¿y si en la noche se venía a robar mis juguetes?

Me encerré y con la duda infantil en la cabeza, tomé todas mis cosas más preciadas –una colección de la película de Peter Pan, el libro con la obra ilustrada, un peluche de campanita y una caja de recuerdos- para esconderlas debajo de mi cama. Así me sentía más segura.

En seguida, la puerta se abrió y Euphemia inspeccionó la habitación.

—Cepíllate los dientes y ponte el pijama, si me necesitas, estaré en el cuarto de Dalia leyéndole un cuento —no alcanzó a ver cuando escondía mis cosas, le sonreí y asentí. Ella cerró la puerta y yo me dispuse a ver televisión.

¿Dormir? Seguro.

Vi una película que no entendí del todo, pero para demostrar mi rebeldía, la vi de todas formas. Se llamaba "Mujer bonita", no entendía a que se refería, ya que las personas en la televisión no paraban de besarse e insinuarse cosas. Podía ser muy independiente a mis ocho años, pero aun así había cosas que no comprendía, como el ¿por qué las personas se besaban? Era asqueroso, se llenaban de baba y gérmenes.

Una vez, cuando estaba en el recreo comiendo panqueques con Mary en la escuela, vimos como Narcissa Malfoy besaba a un niño un año mayor que ella. Él tenía nueve y era rubio con unos grandes ojos azules. Mary me pellizcó el brazo, susurrándome que Narcissa era una "traga babas", yo no pude estar más de acuerdo con ella.

Cuando los protagonistas se pusieron muy empalagosos y comenzó a darme asco, apagué el televisor. Todavía no tenía sueño y no sabía que más hacer.

Entonces, alguien golpeó mi puerta.

Era muy tarde, dudaba que fuera Euphemia para ver si ya dormía. Dalia imposible. Petunia, apenas me hablaba, mucho menos vendría a verme a mitad de la noche.

Para dejar de atormentarme, abrí la puerta para saber quien era, pero no había nadie. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla, me percaté de que había algo en el suelo.

Encima de una servilleta, había dos galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Ellen me había ido a dejar las galletas a escondidas, era lo más seguro.

Las tomé y las envolví con la servilleta, miré a todos lados para verificar que no había testigos y las escondí en medio del tul de mi vestido. Sin embargo, cuando estuve a punto de volver a cerrar la puerta, detrás del florero gigante se vieron los rizos de James otra vez.

Estaba mal escondido, si me movía un poco hacia mi derecha, le podía ver la mitad del cuerpo.

Lo miré y luego a las galletas… ¿Habría sido él?

—Nooooo —dije en voz alta, y finalmente, entré a mi cuarto para comerme esas deliciosas galletas.

* * *

**¡Hola chicos, lamento la tardanza pero todavía no me acostumbro a publicar en esta app, prometo mejorar, bueno hay varios puntos que quiero aclarar:****1\. como dije al principio de la historia NO me pertenece pero tampoco creo que sea plagio ya que si buscas en Wattpad el nombre de "Marry my" con cualquier actor te saldrá esta historia y entre todas esas no pude distinguir quien era la autora original aunque si la conoces te lo agradecería que me lo dijeras y con mucho gusto le daré créditos.****2\. mi intención al subir esta adaptación fue por lo antes mencionado yo leí esta historia por primera vez como una adaptación de "Descendientes" con la pareja de Ben y Mal y me pareció muy tierna, poco antes empeze a imaginar a los personajes de los merodeadores en ella y como vi que varios fandoms la habían adaptado con sus artistas favoritos pense ¿"por que no"?****sin embargo el fandom de Jily es más en fanfiction que en Wattpad.****sin mucho más que decir aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia intentare subir capítulo cada 15 días espero y sigan leyendo.****

* * *

**

_"Travesura realizada"_


End file.
